S.A.I PDW-42
The PDW-42 is new product by Saber Arms International 'as a response to the creation of the '"Tempest" '''submachine gun by '''Overkill Syndicate. Both are currently competing for approval from the US military and special forces as their new standard issue submachine gun. Features The gun is a refined combination of the H&K MP7 and the Brügger & Thomet MP9. Like the "Tempest", both guns are fully ambidextrous and boast extremely high fire rates. Being the rival of the "Tempest", the PDW-42 '''has a similar concept, a compact, light weight and modular automatic weapon. In the case of the '''PDW-42, the gun is MUCH more compact, weighing only 1.2 kilograms when loaded and spanning merely over 24 centimeters. However, a major worry about the design had surfaced which is mentioned below. Though one of the weapon's biggest advantage is compactness, it is also the biggest problem. As testers have stated that while operating perfectly, the sheer amount of components stuffed into a small package have created concerns about the gun being too complicated to maintain and having a higher risk of malfunction. This is a severe drawback when compared to the "Tempest". Despite this, over 2500 models were produced and none have shown any signs of jamming or malfunctioning, thus solidifying the product and the company's reliability. .42 MCHC (Medium Caliber Handgun Cartridge) The .42 is an improvement upon the inferior 9 x 19mm Parabellum, packing inside a much more powerful powder load to to increase stopping power but not too much to significantly increase the recoil of the weapon. Compare to the .45 ACP, the .42 'offers the almost same amount of stopping power but with higher velocity and less recoil. Not only that, the '.42 '''is still small enough to be put into double-stacked magazine without being too bulky to obstructive. The cartridge is currently under development for submachine guns and carbines alike. '''Variants While being extremely small and compact, the PDW-42 '''is very modular due to the company's nonstop effort to deliver a versatile weapon platform for both sporting and military purposes. '''Sporting Unlike the "Tempest" which was designed only for military appeal, Saber Arms International '''decided to generate attention from gun enthusiasts and civilians alike to further boost their popularity by creating a sporting version of the gun. In this version of the '''PDW-42, the full-auto and burst options have been removed and another safety option was put in place. The gun comes with a detachable stock and an elongated frontend that looked rather similar to a Magpul's MOE handguard. Carbine/Extended Similar to the Sporting '''variant, this version of the gun also comes with the similar butt stock but the front end has been replaced with a shorter and more tactical design along with some significant changes. Since this is designed for military use, all of the firing options still remain the same and the gun is outfitted with a 35 rounds magazine instead of 25 like the '''Sporting '''variant. '''Spec-ops This version of the PDW-42 features a completely different stock and front end. Designed exclusively for special forces of the US military, the Spec-ops '''is considered by far the best version of the '''PDW-42 mainly due to its improve ergonomics and performance. Not only that, a rather unique looking grip was also implemented, serving both as an angled and regular foregrip. Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Machinepistols Category:Personal Defence Weapons